


A Murder Amongst Murderers.

by aphunks



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, High School Reunion, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN AN AU FUCK, Multi, even the cuties, hahahaha who's gonna die first lol, no junko is not the fucking mastermind, people gonna die, stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphunks/pseuds/aphunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Togami Byakuya invites his old school friends for a dinner reunion on a cold windy night, all his plans go to waste because somebody get's murdered.</p><p> </p><p>this is gonna be terrifying so ughhhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like writing Togami/touko, so I kind of tried to keep the relationship a side one sorry

"HM? YOU TOOK MY FUCKING DIAPERS?"

"Holy fuck Leon chill, yours kids almost 3, I think she doesn't need diapers." 

"Oh your gonna hear it from Sayaka then man! She's insistent on keep the fucking diapers." 

"Oh god...."

 Naegi knew this was the reason he was dreading his child. This exact reason. 

If it was enough to drive Leon to his last wits, then it'll do him in as well pretty easily....

"Will you SHUT IT?" Sayaka screamed with an annoyed look on her face. The school idol was now aging, and surprisingly she looked like a mess. Ever since her last birth, she had been in a sour mood, and had been so one edge. 

"Ahh! Dude, protect me!" Leon shivered in fear, standing behind Naegi, gripping his shoulders in fear. 

"....."

"Hey, Naegi did you bring the towels?" Kirigiri asked, popping her head through the door. Naegi sighed, a sweat drop falling down his face in annoyance. He ignored Leon's whimpering, and turned to face his soon to be wife. 

"Of course, those were the first things you told me to pack." he told her tiredly. She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing. 

"Well ok then..." she sighed in response and exit the room. Naegi scrunched his face in confusion. 

"Hey Leon, did you know what she–" 

"I see her hair!" he shrieked in fear, cowering even more down into the ground. Naegi sighed. This trip was going to be long. 

* * *

 

"I don't know what your worried about, it's just a high school reunion. You knew this guy right? Why are you so nervous?" Komaru asked, braiding her roommate's hair. Touko just sighed, biting her lips in sheer nervousness. 

"You don't understand..." she told her with annoyance laced in her voice. "It's much worse then that...." 

Naegi Komaru had moved in with Touko just that year after they met at Naegi's birthday party. Touko needed a book publisher at the time, and was in need of money, so Komaru had offered her help. Plus, her boyfriend was super good with getting deals in the business department. 

"I don't think it's that bad. It'll be cute! My brother's going, so you have nothing to worry about!" she tried assuring her friend. Touko slumped at the mention of the short man, also the brother Komaru. 

"I feel really assured n-now!" Touko replied back sarcastically. 

Komaru smiled again, so convinced that Touko was agreeing with her. 

Touko rolled her eyes at the girl. Sometimes, this girl could be so absent minded, and dimwitted....it was so irritating...But still...at least she wasn't as annoying as Asahina, or that girl Ibuki from the class beneath them.  

"Why did Naegi jump to his marriage so quickly?" Touko asked Komaru. Komaru froze, her hands frozen in Touko's long hair. 

"Uh...Why are you asking me?" she asked with confusion. 

Touko sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Well...even the class beneath us has a few engaged couples. That weirdo Tanaka just proposed to a princess for goodness sakes! And Naegi and Kirigiri getting married. Everyone is a in a relationship except me!"

"Well not everyone one, Komaeda's still single. Although I'm still not surprised..." Komaru said with a smirk, remembering to back in the days when the two had come across Komaeda lying on the side of the street. He was begging for money that day, telling everyone how he had lost all of it in a gambling game with Celes. That idiot. 

But somehow, that loser managed to win back all his money in one go. It was a surprise he had beaten Celes, she was absolutely livid, going on and on about how it wasn't fair. In the end though, Komaeda became filthy rich. 

Shudder in response please. 

* * *

 

"You sure your gonna bring that thing along with you?" 

Peko nodded, keeping a straight face. She tightened the swords bag further around her neck. Kuzuryuu sighed, running a hand through his almost shaved head. Peko tilted her head, staring at her master in curiosity. 

"What?" he said, while turning red. 

"Hmm....Just thinking about your face young master. If I may." she said bluntly. Kuzuryuu turned beet red, glaring at her with a  mixed composure on his face. 

"Y-Yeah? And what about it?" he asked flushed. 

"You haven't aged a day since high school." she told him. His face fell, and then turned full out Yakuza. 

He sighed, his face turning less red by the minute. "You...." 

"Shall we go young master?" she asked him, interrupting his sentence. He jumped slightly, eyeing her with his usual look. 

"Uh...uh yeah. Who are we picking up again?" he asked, still a bit flushed to think. Goddam...

"Hinata." 

"Ugh." 

"If you wish to not see him, then we may leave in the airport alone." 

"No! Don't do that..." Kuzuryuu rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "Just not ready to ride in a car with him again. That guy, he's....." 

"A bit talkative huh?" Peko interrupted. 

Kuzuryuu sighed for the 50th time that day. "He tries to fill the silence too much, don't get me wrong he's a good guy..." 

"Just very.....lonely?" Peko finished. Kuzuryuu nodded, a disappointed look on his face. 

"Well...we should get going." he said with an exhausted look on his face. "I have a feeling this reunion is gonna be a long one."

"If you wish not to go–" 

"I'm fine Peko!" 

* * *

 

 Meanwhile. Byakuya sat in his dining room, staring at all the plates and tables seated for his friends. The ones he invited by himself....His friends...

He considered them that yeah? Friends....? That's what that short kid said...Naegi. He said something about hope, something about how high school was just something you need to get over....

That was way past now. It's been 5 years since high school. Everyone was growing up. Getting married, having kids...and yet he was alone. Nobody to share this empty house with really....it was saddening. 

Alyoius did nothing in his free time except sloth around and pick up things. Now Byakuya was doing it on purpose, dropping his food, all that stuff. He was so incredibly bored. So a high school reunion...What could be better? 

 _Nothing really_ , Byakuya thought smirking. _Nothing better then fun for old times sake._


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry with bad updates, i somehow manage dot squeeze this in kill me
> 
> i was gonna make komaeda a piece of trash for jokes and irony, but decided he should be and ass and that would be his character you know? also he's already trashy enough in the other fan fics lol
> 
> writing yamada was hard cause i didn't do his free time events neither have i played school mode so don't kill me this personality is straight off the wiki

It was one long ride. One hell of a long ride. 

"High school reunion? Ibuki's gonna have soon much fun!" Ibuki screamed in the car, leaning into the drivers seat. The nameless man growled frustratingly, trying to keep his mouth shut from saying anything. 

"Uh...You okay..?" Mahiru asked, leaning in too look if he was ok. Saionji giggled in the back seat, her eyes narrowing 

"Do you know when we'll get there?" she asked with an impatient look. "I'm soo bored." 

"Calm down Hiyoko, it's not that long of ride," Mahiru assured her friend with a friendly smile. 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. 

"Um..Is it possible that Byakuya's house is close to a pharmacy...I-I may need to pick up s-some stuff there...." Tsukimi asked nervously from the back seat. 

"Why did you do that BEFORE we left, you single tramp?" Saionji spat out, making the dark hair girl whimper. 

"Ahhh! I'm so s-sorry!" she whimpered, covering herself. 

Even after high school had ended, Tsukimi hadn't gotten over her lack of self worth. She was still very sensitive to people, and hadn't grown out of her childish voice. 

And so had Saionji. Her rude teasing and harsh words hadn't stopped. She may have been a bit more kinder to Ibuki lately, but she was still very annoyed at Tsumiki every single time the poor girl had opened her mouth. 

"Calm down Saionji..." Mahiru warned her friend. Saionji crossed her arms, and looked out the window with an annoyed expression, muttering something distasteful. 

"Are we picking anybody up?" the imposter asked. Ibuki started signing to herself, while Mahiru glanced over from the passenger's seat. 

"No Souda cancelled as soon as he found out Saijoni was here." Mahiru said sighing, hoping her smaller friend wouldn't hear her say those words. 

"I'm not surprised." the imposter said, their eyes flicking back to where Ibuki was signing. 

"Ibuki's so curious to see who's coming!" Ibuki piped up, grabbing onto the imposter's shoulder. The imposter almost swerved the car in surprise, but didn't reprimand her for it. 

"Everyone from school....well I hope except him..." 

"Hm...? Oh you mean Komaeda...." Mahiru said with a defeated tone. "Ever since he won against Celes, we haven't seen him." 

"Filthy rich bastard." Saijoni said with a giggle. 

This time, Mahiru didn't say anything. 

"Maybe he's come for his f-f-friends?" Tsukimi suggested nervously. 

The imposter snorted. "You do remember what he did right?" 

"Who could forget..." Mahiru said with annoyance. 

"That bastard punched his best friend in the face....in front of everybody. Hinata didn't come to school for 3 weeks days he was so upset. Then Komaeda called his own class such and such names....saying things like we're terrible people...And how Hinata didn't have a talent..." 

"Poor H-Hinata..." Tsukimi said with a sad tone. 

"Yeah. Good thing nobody else hated him at the time. Everyone hated Komaeda." Mahiru said. 

"Not surprised." Saijoni commented, giggling again. 

"Seem's like we've reached our destination." The imposter said, looking at the huge gates. "He is filthy rich this guy..."

"Oh Byakuya? Ibuki heard he sleeps in money!" Ibuki said with admiration in her voice. The imposter made note of that, and rolled into the drive way. Several other cars were also parked there. 

"So we're not first...Dammit." Mahiru cursed herself for being late. 

"No..obviously not...time to meet people I hate..." Saionji said with a defeated tone. 

Mahiru scolded her friend. "Now be nice okay?" 

"I will, I will...." she said tiredly yawning. 

Once all five of them had gotten out of their car, they looked around at the others who were standing outside. Familiar faces greeted each others with shock of not seeing each other in a long time, while others(Saionji) grimaced and pulled a face. 

The first person that Tsumiki saw was probably Sonia. She was holding a hamster in her hand, looking very satisfied with her surroundings. 

Once the princess had noticed her, her eyes lit up in happiness. She rushed over, holding the hamster in one hand, and another in the other hand. "Tsumiki! I have not see you for so long! It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance again!" 

The princess shook out her hand for Tsumiki to shake, and once she did, she felt the cold hard feeling of a metal object on her hand. She squealed and pulled back her hand. 

"W-What is that?" she asked in fear, staring at the spiky ring.

Sonia looked very apologetic. "Oh I am so very sorry! This is my engagement ring, and mister Tanaka had put in a great effort into it, even if it is a tiny bit spiky...I would wear it for him!" 

"T-T-That's s-sweet." Tsumiki said smiling.

"Hello Tsumiki, Sonia." A calm and balanced voice said entering the girls conversation. 

The two had turned there head to see their old classmate Chiaki standing beside the two girls, a clam smile on her face. Her hair had grown out to her back now, and was tied up in a pony tail, and she looked much older. She dropped the bag, but her face hadn't seemed to age a day. 

"Hello Chiaki! It has been a while since we have talked!" Sonia said happily. 

"You too. Your engaged?" she asked observing the ring with curiosity. 

Sonia looked at her ring, blushing furiously. Yes, only a month into the engagement. I was going to invite all of you as a type of reunion, but it seems Byakuya had already done that!" Her smile was a bit too tight. 

"T-Thats great....I haven't dated anyone...ever..." Tsumiki sad with a sad tone. 

"Do not fret Tsumiki! True love will find it's way into our hearts eventually!" she assured her with a definite tone. Before Tsumiki could thank her, someone else interrupted their conversation. 

"A-hem, I see that some old faces have appeared in this conversation." a deep voice said. The so called engaged man Gundam Tanaka had finally appeared, with a much different look to him. He still kept his traditional scarf, but grown out his hair a tiny bit then the last time they had seen him. 

"Hello Gundam, it's been a long time." Chiaki said with a smile. Someone came up from behind her, slapping him on the back. 

"That it has! Nice to see you again man!" Souda said with a smile. Gundam flinched, but kept his eyes still leveled. _It seems he had improved since last time with human contact,_ Chiaki thought with a smile. 

"Oh....I see you came as well...." Gundam said with a harsh tone, but there was a smile underneath his words. 

Souda Kazuchi had now cut his hair so it leveled out more on his head. His shark like teeth were still present, but now he seemed to have a more kinder smile on his face as he looked at his old friends. "And Chiaki, lose the games yet?" 

Chiaki looked like her whole life would shatter. "Why-Wha...?" 

"Ibuki thinks Kazuichi's hair looks less weird now! Nice haircut!" Ibuki interrupted, the imposter trailing after her. 

Kazuichi laughed, shaking off the weird comment before her compliment. "Uh yeah thanks. Nice to see you again." 

"Do you know who else is coming?" Nanami asked curiously. 

"Well the only people who are here are the ones I know..." Mahiru added, joining the conversation. "Hello Souda." 

He gave her a loose smile, laughing slightly. "Don't have to be so uptight Mahiru!" 

"Somebody's chipper." Sonia observed with a smile. 

"Hey, look someone else just pulled up. Is he not letting us in?" The imposter asked. 

The car almost fell off the small narrow path towards the gate for a second, and all of them thought it would crash. But luckily, it had miraculously made it back onto the rode. The expensive looking car then pulled to there owns, and came to a sudden halt. 

"Did..." Mahiru said growing. "Did they not just almost fall off the rode?" 

"Yep. Some luck." Souda commented. 

Everyone realized it in a few seconds, all their eyes widening and becoming tense. "Jeez..."

"Why are we standing out here? Is Byakuya waiting for us all to arrive?" The imposter asked again, looking around tiredly. "It's getting colder, and I feel as though it may start raining."

"I agree. Where is he?" Mahiru looked at the huge house, her eyes narrowing at every single window she observed. 

"I see my friends have gathered here! Well...most of them anyways..." a voice said. 

Everyone sighed.

"Hello Chiaki. How are you doing?" he asked the pink haired gamer. Chiaki looked a bit confused for a second, then her face seemed to take a more darker undertone, as if she was remembering something. She sighed, not saying anything in return. 

Komada had cut his hair now, and slicked it back with hair jell that was clearly too strong of a smell. He also looked much more cleaned up, his eyes now being in a full clear view of anybody who looked into them.

"Hello Komaeda." Sonia said with a stiff tone. 

Everyone else nodded, not saying anything. Komaeda smiled again, but it looked a bit forced. 

"Still angry at me I suppose? Grow up will you lot, that was 5 years ago." he told them. 

"4 years." Saionji commented, her eyes also darkening. 

Komaeda smiled again, standing behind Chiaki and Tsukimi. He put his hands on both of their shoulders, to try to turn them around. "You two....you surely understand?" 

"Why us?" Chiaki asked confused. 

Before Komaeda could explain what he meant, somebody else had interrupted the question, sounding very forced in her words. 

"Seems it's a been a while Komaeda." the girl said, one hand on her hip. Her finance stood beside her, holding baby with bright red hair in his hands. 

"Naegi. Kirigiri. Glad you both had managed to make it here as well. Thought I'd be stuck with these....hopeless idiots." Komaeda said sighing, rolling his eyes. He pushed back Tsukimi and Chiaki's shoulder, causing them both to wince in sudden pain. Tsumiki more then Chiaki, since she wasn't very good with human contact....

"Why are you here Komaeda?" Naegi asked, while holding the baby in the hand. 

"Is that your kid Naegi?" Ibuki asked curiously, looking at the child face to face. 

"So cute!" Sonia's eyes twinkled. 

Gundam was staring at the baby narrowing his eyes.  _So the demons have found their new vessel–_

"I was invited of course." Komaeda offered a fake smile toward everyone. 

"Who would..." Chiaki started, but stopped half way realizing what she was saying. 

Komaeda ignored her, still smiling. "Byakuya hopes for everyone's sake, that we strive to believe in each other and become friends once again! I just hope my classmates are just as forgiving..."

"Byakuya forgave you?" Kirigiri asked with surprise.

Komaeda looked satisfied with the looks he was getting. "Of course...He did."

"You know what you did right? Not only did you punch your friend, and cause his depression....but you also attempted to set up those small bombs all around everyone of our houses....And the most damage was to Byakuya's....I don't get it." Chiaki said with sadness in her voice.

 "You don't have to get it Chiaki. I was doing only the best I could for the people who hoped with all their hearts." he said smiling wistfully. Chiaki bowed her head down, moving further away from Komaeda with a distasteful look on her face. He then walked away, humming to himself with positivity in his eyes. Then they all realized Komaeda was just walking around and looking at the castle. 

"This is gonna be one hella long week." Sonia said sighing. 

"This is a week long?" Gundam roared in surprise, making some of the standing members and baby cringe. 

"Y-Yeah...didn't you read the invitation h-h-he sent out?" Tsumiki asked him trembling at his loud voice. 

"Who's baby is that?" Souda asked awkwardly as Sonia tried to talk to her fiancé. 

"Maizono and Leon...they're a bit busy right now..." Naegi said, sending his soon to be wife a look. Kirigiri sighed, taking the baby from him. 

"Woah! Ibuki didn't know Maizono was even married! We're such close friends in the singing department, she should've told Ibuki!" Ibuki said enthusiastically. 

"Well...A lot's been on her mind lately..." Kirigiri said. 

"A lot's been on everybody's mind lately....like why we got this letter...I don't get it..." Mahiru said, glancing down at the paper. 

The imposter snorted. "You think it's gonna be like that movie?" 

"What movie? Is it horror?" Sonia asked with interest.

"Oh yeah I guess you could say that. That movie...I don't remember the name, but all I know is a bunch of friends are suddenly invited to their old friends house for a high school re-union and...." the imposter started. 

"I think I've played that game with a few friends in high school..." Chiaki said thinking. 

"And what?" Sonia asked, her eyes gleaming. 

"...They all start to murder each other. Well one of them does at least, and the survivors have to find out who killed them." the imposter concluded with a smirk. "Of course we don't have it. Hopefully." 

"Oh yeah! I played that game at Junko's welcome back party!" Chiaki said, suddenly remembering. 

"Hm....yeah I think I remember now...but you won Chiaki..." Souda said with a frown. "Next time we play that game, I'm your partner okay?" 

"Clue I think it was....Yeah Chiaki beat everyone at that game..." Mahiru said, sending her friend a smile. 

Chiaki looked a bit embarrassed, but didn't say anything about it. "Uh so about the movie, you suspect it's similar?" 

The imposter thought about for a second. "It's mirroring the concept actually...but nobody's dead yet, and the only threat we have is Komaeda really." 

"I can think of a few people that would be murderer's here actually...." Hiyoko commented with a smirk. 

"Thank's for the input." Souda said nervously, right as Mahiru sent him a glare. 

When another car pulled over, the group realized it was three faces that none of them had even thought about seeing since high school. Or at least some of them. 

"Teruteru and....Yamada? Oh god I smell really bad trouble..." Naegi said nervously. The two weren't completely different from their high school looks, only a bit more taller. Especially Teruteru who had growth spurt just like Hiyoko. 

"Nice to see you again Teruteru, Yamada!" Sonia greeted with a smile. 

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't Teruteru greeted with a perverted smile. Tanaka narrowed his eyes, while Mahiru stepped on his foot. 

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself pervert!" she commanded, making the man shiver down in embarrassment. 

"Nice to see you too Koizimi...." he said shaking. 

Sonia laughed awkwardly, while Souda slipped a high five to Teruteru making sure Mahiru didn't catch him in the act. 

Tsumiki shook her head mentally. 

"I see everyone came....Well it's good to see old friends again." Yamada said awkwardly, smiling at them. 

"Yeah, altough I do not understand why we are standing out here..." Sonia said looked around worriedly. 

"Is that your child Naegi?" Yamada asked, looking at the child. 

"No, it's Leon's. God, somebody hold him I need to get those two out of their makeup session." Naegi said with a defeated sigh. Kirigiri nodded, starting to already walk off in the direction of their car. 

"I'll take him." Chiaki offered, holding her arms out for the baby. The baby started to make gurgle sounds as it was passed towards the calm natured woman. 

"Wow! Ibuki really wants a baby!" Ibuki said enthusiastically. 

"Uh...." Souda said as the imposter looked like he was about to pass out any second. 

"Children are quite calm if you are too them. You just need patience." Sonia said with a smile, looking at the baby. 

As Sonia, Chiaki, Ibuki, and Mahiru swooned over the baby, Tsumiki awkwardly stayed off to the side, Hiyoko stared at the boys with a devilish smirk on her faces. "Your all still single now? Pft...Didn't expect anything really..."

Souda growled in annoyance. "T-That's a bit harsh don't ya think? And plus, Tanaka is now engaged anyways."

"I do not classify with your...species..." Gundham said, giving Souda a look. Souda sighed, while Yamada started huffing.

"I'll let you know, I have seven waifu's, who all-" he started, but Hiyoko cut him off abruptly. 

"Nobody CARES! Your so boring, I'm REALLY not surprised you don't have a girlfriend." she told him angrily. 

Yamada looked offended. "Does that really matter? I mean-" 

"Give it up man, that ain't gonna convince her." Teruteru said, a sad look on his face. 

Yamada looked like he had so much to say, but the devilish smirk Hiyoko was giving him wasn't gonna go away anyways....so he gave up. 

The sound of another engine came up behind the group, making everyone stop and looked at the new comers. Sonia stepped away from the baby, and started to pull out her phone from her bag. 

"Once everyone is here, Mahiru will you please take a 'snapshot' of everyone all? To keep, and please send me so I can treasure it forever?" Sonia asked the woman. Mahiru took out her camera, a smirk on her face.

"I'm always prepared Sonia." she said kindly.

"Ooh, send Ibuki the pictures too!" Ibuki exclaimed. 

"...I too.." The imposter said, sending Ibuki a glance. 

"Me too please?" Tsumiki said, managing not to stutter. 

"I would like it too if that's okay." Chiaki finished. 

"Of course. As soon as I get my computer hooked up, I'll send it straight to your emails....well I don't know everybody's so I'm gonna have to get it so..." Mahiru said awkwardly blushing. 

"Huh?" 

Suddenly the car that was coming up the rode pulled up to them. All of the adults turned around, looking at the expensive worn out car. It could've been shiner if there weren't so many dents in them. 

"I can recognize that piece of metal from a mile away!" Souda said smiling. 

"Did you recognize it before though?" Chiaki asked him. 

Souda paused. "I....uh.." 

"Oh look, it's Peko!" Ibuki said happily. 

Peko was now wearing her hair out, but at shoulder length. She lost the braids after high school, and started to adapt to a more fashionable sense of style. But still, her traditional sword was still at her back, and that calm composure was still on her face. 

Next came out Hinata who looked oddly happy. Everyone feared he'd be the same as he was in high school....depressed and sad, but weirdly he looked much more happier then before. His hair was almost the same, but now he was sporting a more comfortable outfit. 

Last was Fuyuuhiko, who was wearing a hat covering his face. There was a smirk left on it as he got out, almost as if he were mirroring a 'cool entrance.' His height had increased a tiny bit, but was still relatively small compared to everyone else.  

"I was wondering how long it would be until you guys showed up." Chiaki said with a smile, positioning the baby in her arms.

"It was one hell of a ride." Peko said, sending the clueless Hinata a look.

"Nice to...see you bastards again..." Kuzuryuu said with a smirk.

"It feels like ages since we saw you big bro." Hiyko said cheerily, throwing her hands in her air.

Hinata actually looked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah it has been..."  

"Good to see y-your l-l-l-looking better." Tsumiki said smiling. Hinata rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

"Eh well, I....it's been good lately." he said, cutting off what he was gonna say before. 

"That's good to hear." Chiaki said smiling. Hinata smiled at her, but then his eyes widened. 

"Wait a second...you had a child?" he asked in shock, his face turning green. 

"It's Leon's don't worry." Souda assured his friend, patting him on a the back. "Good to see you m-" 

"You had a kid with Kuwata?" Hinata cut off Souda. 

"Hm? No, this is Maizono's. I'm holding him while Naegi goes to find his parents." Chiaki said, unfazed. 

Hinata sighed, almost sounding relieved. "That's good...What a weird pairing that would be." 

"Yes that certainly will be." Sonia said, looking a bit confused. 

As everyone had greeted Hinata with kindness, they handn't noticed a small detail. Somebody was watching them all. Their giggles were heard by Mahiru, but she decided to shrug it off as soon as Hinata had begun to talk to her. 

"So your still doing photography?" he asked. Mahiru blushed a bit, thinking about the camera around her neck. 

"Yeah...I have been I guess..." she said, somewhat shyly. Hinata smiled, his eyes seeming confident. 

"Good....you still have _those_ pictures though right?" he asked her. 

Her smile disappeared, and a frown replaced it. "You mean the ones with her and the other...." 

"Yeah." 

"Oh..." Mahiru paused, thinking hardly. "Well....I kept them safe, but I haven't been able to locate the folder on my computer." 

"Maybe....if someone skilled with computers can help..." Hinata was thinking hard. 

"You mean my step-brother?" Chiaki asked, interrupting the conversation. 

"Uh...Uh yeah, any chance he's coming?" Hinata asked, stuttering a bit. 

Chiaki thought about it for a moment. "....I think he's coming here with some other friend..." 

"Oh." 

"So Chiaki, you still into games?" Hinata asked. 

Chiaki looked even more offended. "Now Hajime, why would you ask that?" 

"Souda asked that." Mahiru said, rolling her eyes. 

"Hm, yeah sorry." he laughed nervously, looking away. Mahiru sensed the awkwardness, and looked back at where Komaeda was approaching them. Feared for Hinata's feelings, she turned him away, and asked him the most random question she could come up with. 

"You still single Hinata?" she asked, tensing up. 

Hinata immediately turned red, his eye flicking around the place, avoiding to look the both of them in the eye. "S-Single? Hm...." 

"Oh come, you still haven't fallen in love? Everyone has!" Komaeda said laughing. All three of them tensed, their eyes starting to fly to where the voice came from. 

Mahiru grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "I thought you didn't want to talk to us." 

"Well I just had to come for since Hajime was here." He said smiling. 

"Hello Komaeda." Hinata said gruffly, his eyes hardening on his old friend. Komaeda still bore a relatively happy smile on his face as he faced the three of them. 

"I suppose....everyone is here then...." Chiaki said thinking. 

"Uh..." 

"Nice seeing you here. How's it been after high school?" Komaeda asked. 

"Boring...." Hinata said, looking away. 

"Hey, what are you trying to pull?" a gruff voice said. The four of them turned their heads, looking at a very tall and scary looking man. His hairstyle was also the same....

"Hey Oowada...." Mahiru said, trying to smile a bit. The man, scratched the back of his head, and stared around awkwardly. 

"Out of all the people invited, you were too?" he asked the white haired male. 

Komaeda looked please. "I guess you could say, _it was my luck._ " 

His attempt at a joke made no one laugh. 

"...Uh.." Chiaki said, unsure of what to exactly say. 

"Oowada!" a voice said happily. The tall man was then embraced in a huge with one of his old friends. Ishimaru clapped him on the back, and started to laugh. 

"Hey bro!" Oowada said, laughing along with him. The two were both laughing at each other for the longest amount of time, acting like they haven't seen each other, even though they were practically married. But shh...they were the only ones who didn't know that. 

"When did you arrive Ishi?" Chiaki asked her friend. The two have been close ever since her step brother had begun to hang out with the three recently. Ishimaru also hugged her, starting his rant. 

"It was wonderful you know! The scenes are just wonderful around here, and the birds are–" 

Mahiru whispered into Mondo's ear. "Is he usually this happy?" 

Mondo shrugged, smiling slightly. "Nah, but it's a good thing bro's been looking good. Nice to see some old friends again." ( **Bro's been looking good heh....** )

"Yeah...."

"Hey Ishimaru! When did you arrive?" Naegi asked, dragging a very reluctant Kuwata with him. 

"Just a minute ago! Drove all the way over here you know!" he said laughing, pulling his friend in for a hug. 

Naegi laughed along with him, giving his old friend a pat on the back. "Yep, it's great to see you again man. It's been ages." 

 Everyone who was standing around all of them laughed awkwardly, exchanging glances with each other. Some looked pleased, others dissatisfied, and some just looked like they were afraid of human interaction. 

Chiaki handed the baby back to Kirigiri. "He's so cute. I'm gonna have a kid one day." 

Kirigiri smiled, taking the baby in her hands. "He is quite cute...." 

Before Kirigiri could continue her sentence, a very abrupt and forceful voice had entered the group. The person has a dark tone added to their voice as they spoke crystal clear words, that rung out like sharp knives through the air. "My friends. Such a pleasure." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata is such a nerd lol
> 
> oh and thus the kuwataxchiaki ship has begun kill me  
> jk  
> thankfully
> 
> btw i will never stop with the ishimondo jokes

**Author's Note:**

> omg bye why did i make this
> 
> i was gonna put everyone isn this butttt more characters are too come and there are so many soo....


End file.
